1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of preventing a reflectance and a white balance value from shifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semi-transmissive type liquid crystal display device, which has transmissive display areas and reflective display areas, is used in a mobile information device such as a mobile phone and a mobile music player.
The transmissive display areas enable the device to display an image using a light from a backlight. The reflective display areas enable the device to display an image using an ambient light. Therefore, the device is good in visibility not depending on the brightness of the environment.
A kind of the device called a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display device has domains in the each area, inclination of liquid crystal molecules being different in the each domain.
To form the domains, protuberances are formed on electrodes for example. To compensate both decrease in transmittance of light caused by the protuberances and decrease in reflectance caused by the decrease in transmittance, transparent areas are formed in color filter layers, a part of the each transparent area opposing a part of the corresponding protuberance. Thus, a desirable reflectance is obtained.
In addition, by making the each transparent area's size and position correspond to the color of the color filter layer in which the transparent area is formed, a desirable white balance value is obtained.
However, when manufacturing the device, if a relative position between the protuberance and the transparent area varies, the reflectance and the white balance value may shift.